Tatuaje
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Prompt: Let's say Nick's hiding quite the collection of tattoos under those clothes. Can be anything you like, from tribal to whatever, so long as they have some kind of meaning for him. Monroe finds out when Nick takes of his shirt for whatever reason. Bonus points: he thinks tattoos are incredibly sexy and he wants to lick/touch/trace each one, and find out the story behind them.


Filled for this prompt: grimm – kink . Dreamwidth ? thread = 1294279

Pairing: Nick/Monroe

Rating: M (I don't go really explicit but there is Knottign in this fic so yeah.)

Copyright: I don't work for NBC and I don't own anything but the plot

My computer was being wonky so the formatting is different from what I usually do. Sorry, guys.

*********************************M/N********************************

_Tatuaje _

The first time Monroe noticed them was when Nick was in the hospital after the Siegbarste incident. Most of his tan skin had been covered by sterile white bandages because of which Monroe had a hard time trying to tell his wolf to calm down. He still wasn't exactly sure whether it was seeing the Grimm injured or seeing i Nick /i injured that had made it claw at his control. The scent of Sickness, Death and Blood, not to mention the traces of the Siegbarste on Nick that still lingered made his hackles rise, had filled his nose but the underlying tang of chemical burned his nostrils.

"What is that?" He managed to finally ask which had caused Nick to quirk an eyebrow at him. "That Smell."  
"Uh, Monroe. If you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital." Nick had replied looking as if Monroe was the crazy one.

Monroe had rolled his eyes. "I know that, Nick. That smell. The one like...like ink."

"Oh," Nick had actually blushed, which had the Wolf been an actual being, its head would have been tilted. "I have some tattoos."

"Oh," Monroe had taken it in stride even though, he'd had to adjust himself subtly at the thought of seeing swirls of dark ink on Nick which of course led to thinking about seeing other kinds of Marks on the Grimm had his pants feeling a little tighter. "Awesome, now you're even more of a badass Grimm." Monroe had snarked sarcastically which had caused Nick to laugh and then, that had been that.

The second time he had noticed had been a few weeks later. Nick, yet again, had ended up in the hospital after a run in with a non-Weider Blutbad. Nick had been bitching about an IA investigation because of Nick's seemingly apparent talent for drawing trouble. At this rate, they were going to give him a medal. Monroe had slightly tuned him out because of the Wolf's need to assure itself that its ipack/iwas okay. The near uncontrollable urge to go after the Blutbad that had dared to hurt his friend had caused him to jerk his eyes away from Nick's neck and settle on his wrist where a scrawl of black lettering was nearly hidden by a medical bracelet.

Nick had caught him looking and had lifted up his arm, pushed back the bracelet and turned his wrist over.  
"They're my parents' names." He had said quietly, thumbing over the Kanjis. "I got them when I was 17. I found a guy who would do it since I was underage. Aunt Marie was pissed."

Monroe had to chuckle at that, though even the thought of Marie Kessler still scared the shit out of him. "Yeah, know that feeling." He had then proceeded to cheer Nick up by talking about getting a piecing in an ill-advised place then having to deal with an infection and his mother nearly ripping it out. While Monroe had been talking, Nick's tone while talking about his parents and the way he kept rubbing the skin where his tattoo was had been forefront in Monroe's mind and the Wolf had decided at that exact moment that the Grimm was going to be his Mate, no doubt, no hesitation.

The third time Monroe noticed them, about a year to the day Nick had come barging into his life, it had resulted in their current predicament.

"iMonroe/i." Nick gasped, hands clutching at Monroe's shoulders as the taller man pinned him to the door. Monroe just growled, eyes blood-red and focused on Nick's newest tattoo.

"iStay/i." Monroe snarled thrusting Nick's shoulders hard into the thick wooden door to enforce his point. He barely waited for Nick's nod before his knees hit the floor and he was sniffing at a few thick black lines decorating Nick's upper left hip. He reveled in Nick's shudder as he licked at the salty skin under and around the ink. He growled when his exploration was hindered by Nick's jeans and immediately remedied the situation by shredding the zipper with his claws. He smirked at Nick's moan and began pulling at the Grimm's way too tight jeans, only to be floored at the sight before him. There spanning from the top of Nick's hip to the top of his leg was the outline of a wolf's head, bent back in howl to a non-existent moon.

"C-Commando?" Monroe dumbly asked, more entranced by the full tattoo than anything but no red-blooded man could ignore the fact their partner had one less obstacle in the way of mutual gratification.

"Kinda had to." Nick managed to say between pants. "Too sore from the Tat."

"Oh," Monroe said, eyes returning to the Tattoo and then his blood was boiling again and the Wolf surged up, demanding to be let free. Monroe beat it back down with some effort but his tongue immediately peeked out and he laved Nick's hip, causing the Grimm to shudder again.  
"You what know this means, right?" He asked between licks. "This means you're mine."

Nick shuddered once again but not from the overstimulation on his hip. "I was h-hoping you'd say that. Otherwise, I'd have to get it removed and that would've been painful." He managed a weak laugh.

"No!" Monroe snarled again, shocking Nick. "iMine/i."

At that moment, The Wolf snapped and the next thing Nick knew, they were stumbling their way to the stairs with Monroe, on the verge of morphing, tearing at his shirt which resulted in Nick sprawled slightly awkwardly on the stairs. Not, of course that the Grimm was going to complain one bit. Monroe growled out his approval when he finally got Nick's shirt off of him and went for his chest, paying a lot of attention to his nipples. Nick groaned and moaned as Monroe made his way down his chest, biting and sucking dark marks as he went, hindered by Nick's attempts to get his own clothes. Finally, Monroe, sans shirt and jeans, pulled Nick's jeans all the way off and got to his cock but the Clockmaker only gave it a few teasing licks before making his way even further down.

"M-Moniroe/i." Nick's voice cracked in need, hands clenching and unclenching on the stair rail for support as the Clockmaker tongued at his entrance then speared inside of it. Monroe groaned as Nick clenched down on his tongue and reluctantly pulled back, ignoring Nick's whimper.

"Have to get you ready. Don't want to hurt you. It's either this or my fingers."

"F-Fingers." Nick whimpered, hands finding purchase on Monroe's shoulders and pulled the wolf up near his face. "What about c-condoms?"

Monroe cursed, laying his forehead on Nick's shoulder. "Fuck. Bedroom dresser. Upstairs."

"Too far." Nick groaned. "I'm clean."

"Me, too." Monroe said, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Nick's shoulder. "Blutbads can't get STD's."

"Really?" Nick said before flipping them back over so that he was on top. "So does that mean we won't ever need condoms?"

Monroe was stunned for a few seconds then chuckled darkly and slipped a finger into him slowly to derail the mischief he could see brewing in Nick's eyes, massaging at Nick's inner tissue but soon that wasn't enough for Nick who kept pushing down on the finger. Monroe groaned adding another and another until Nick was practically fucking himself on them.

"Enough!" He said pulling his fingers away from Nick who whimpered again, trying to find reason which was hard when the Grimm looked so delectable, flush high on his cheeks. "Nick, if we do this, it means you're mine forever." He finally managed to say, settling his hands on Nick's hip. "It also means I'm going to try to breed you."

Nick whined high in his throat and leaned forward to kiss him, deeply. He pulled back and licked his lips before turning around and presenting Monroe with a complete view of his ass. "Monroe, just fuck me already."

Monroe growled, so deep it couldn't be fully human, seeing Nick in such a submissive pose. "This is going to hurt." He warned but Nick just nodded and widened his stance. Monroe snarled and lined up his cock with Nick's entrance before pushing in slowly. Nick was slightly ashamed at how well his body adjusted but feeling the impact of Monroe fully seated in his body, he got over it pretty fast and began to push back against Monroe who began to pull out then push back in, slowly, tortuously slow.

"H-harder." Nick whined, fingernails gouging the wood of the stairs as he tried to get Monroe to go even faster. When one of Monroe's hands came up to grab the back of his neck to keep him from squirming, Nick had a flash of insight. He remembered seeing an obscure reference to this in the Blutbad book his aunt had left him. It had referenced Wolf packs in the wild and how many of the Blutbad behaviors stemmed from them. One of the behaviors was the wolves would bite their mate's neck to mark them and prove their dominance. Nick, with Monroe's hand still on his neck, tilted his head to the side and stretched out, immediately feeling vulnerable but it got the reaction he was hoping for.

Monroe snarled and began to move faster within him, finding his prostate almost on reflex. Nick groaned and arched his back, making his neck stretch even more. Soon, Nick felt his orgasm coming and chocked out a sound. Monroe moved the hand that was covering Nick's tattoo and in a solid grip, began jerking him off.

"Monroe!" Nick shouted when he came and slumped bonelessly against the stairs, Monroe still hard inside of him. He pushed himself back up and tilted his neck. "Breed me." He said hoping it was the right thing to say.

Monroe snarled again pausing in his licking of Nick's seed off his hand. He moved his hands to grasp at Nick's hips before sliding all the way in to the hilt. "Stay still." He commanded as he felt his knot start to expand.

Nick groaned and disobeyed the order to squirm in pleasure. Monroe growled and pulled the Grimm up to his knees. He nosed along Nick's shoulder relishing in the shiver it caused then found the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and bit down hard enough to break the skin.

Nick gasped and once again went limp as Monroe came and came and came inside of him. He let go of Nick's neck and licked at the blood that welled up. "Mine." He said contently and tiredly as they slumped against the wall panting.

"Yours." Nick agreed leaning against Monroe's chest.

They sat there for awhile, just basking and if Monroe's hand got a little friendly with Nick's hip, he wasn't going to say anything.


End file.
